


Ceux qui restent

by Gloubiboulga



Series: Réveils [2]
Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Klaus a besoin de mettre au clair ses sentiments, M/M, Se passe pendant et après la fin de la S5, donc spoilers, enfin je veux pas spoiler, le déni c'est la vie répétez après moi, mais des fois y'a des trucs joyeux, team deni, tout le monde pleure, un peu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloubiboulga/pseuds/Gloubiboulga
Summary: « Y’a qu’une seule chose qui compte, l’amour ! Faites vos fiérots ! Non, mais, vous verrez… »Le groupe s’éloigne joyeusement. Ils ont gagné, c’est fini, ils ont sauvé le monde et cette fois pour de bon. Ils ont tous le cœur léger et la ferme intention de faire la fête ce soir. Pour le reste, on verra demain.Mais avant qu’ils n’aient atteint la sortie, Klaus s’arrête brusquement.« Attendez. Il est où Doug ? »





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bon bah voilà, c'est la deuxième fic que j'écris, et la première aussi longue, donc désolée pour la qualité. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore! :)  
> Je comptais faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus court, mais ça m'a un peu échappé des mains...  
> Ce qu'il se passe dans un chapitre se passe sur la même journée, pour info.  
> Bref, bonne lecture!

« Y’a qu’une seule chose qui compte, l’amour ! Faites vos fiérots ! Non, mais, vous verrez… »

Le groupe s’éloigne joyeusement. Certains se tiennent par la taille, d’autres s’échangent des claques dans le dos et des félicitations, d’autres encore marchent en silence mais le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ont gagné, c’est fini, ils ont sauvé le monde et cette fois pour de bon. La « mort » de Cecil a quelque peu tempéré leur excitation, mais ils ont tous le cœur léger et la ferme intention de faire la fête ce soir.

Le reste attendra demain.

Mais avant qu’ils n’aient atteint la sortie, Klaus s’arrête brusquement.

« Attendez. Il est où Doug ? »

Tout le groupe se fige. Leur joie s'est brutalement évaporée. Ils se regardent, inquiets, mais aussi un peu honteux d’avoir, dans leur euphorie, oublié leur ami. Ça fait déjà un moment que Doug aurait dû les rejoindre, pourquoi n’est-il pas revenu avec John, ou avec Mique ? Quelque chose ne va pas…

John, lui, a baissé la tête et ses yeux sont fixés au sol. Plus tôt, l’urgence de la situation ne lui a pas laissé le temps de réaliser ce qu’il se passait, mais maintenant que le danger est écarté, les images refont surface dans son esprit, et l’émotion le frappe de plein fouet

Klaus fait un pas vers lui.

« John ? C’est toi qui es parti le chercher tout à l’heure, non ? Il est où alors ?? »

Personne n'ose bouger.

John se racle la gorge, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

« Klaus, je…. » Il s’interrompt. Les mots ne viennent pas. Il a du mal à respirer.

« IL EST OÙ PUTAIN ??! » La voix de Klaus résonne dans le hangar, teintée par la peur. Clairement, la situation est grave, et il commence à perdre patience.

John prend une profonde inspiration et relève lentement la tête. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes quand il parvient enfin à soutenir le regard de Klaus. Il sent le poids de la responsabilité écraser ses épaules. Comment annoncer ça à son meilleur ami ? Ils se fixent, les poings serrés, le corps tremblant. Autour d'eux l'air est électrique, chacun retient son souffle.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Mique s'est approché d'eux.

« Klaus... Viens… » Sa voix est douce, chargée d’émotion. Il lui adresse un regard plein de compassion, puis se dirige vers une porte au fond du hangar.

Klaus le suit, l’estomac noué. Il voudrait courir, mais l’anxiété lui coupe les jambes. Au fond de lui, il a déjà compris ce qu’il allait y trouver. Et il refuse de le croire. Doug ? Blessé ? Ou pire… ? C’est impossible, son nouveau pouvoir l’aurait protégé. Il doit forcément y avoir autre chose.

 

La pièce est sombre, faiblement éclairée par une simple fenêtre aux carreaux sales. Une odeur âcre attaque les narines. Dehors, le vent agite une branche qui gratte le toit. On entend le bourdonnement d’un insecte. Tout le reste est immobile. Le temps semble suspendu.

Les yeux de Klaus ne se sont pas encore habitués à la pénombre, mais il distingue une forme inerte avachie sur le sol qui semble leur barrer la route. Un corps ? Sans y prêter attention, Mique l’entraine encore un peu en avant et s’approche d’une seconde forme gisant au centre de la pièce. Klaus le suit, impatient de comprendre, consumé par l’appréhension.

Et ce qu’il voit le percute comme un poing en pleine face.

Un rai de lumière éclaire faiblement le visage de Doug. Allongé là sur le sol poussiéreux, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, il a l’air de dormir. Mais sur son front, le cratère laissé par la balle ne laisse aucun doute possible. Une flaque rouge s’est formée autour de sa tête, lui faisant presque une auréole. Le contraste entre le calme de son visage et la violence de la blessure est choquant.

Klaus laisse échapper un gémissement et tombe à genoux. Il agrippe le corps de son ami et le serre contre sa poitrine, une main soutenant sa tête. Ses doigts se mêlent aux cheveux couverts de sang encore tiède. Il sent un gouffre s’ouvrir en lui.

« Non non non non non non c’est pas possible…. » Sa voix est rauque, presque un murmure, son corps est parcouru de tremblements. Son esprit s’est vidé de toute pensée, le monde autour de lui a cessé d’exister, il est cloué sur place, habité seulement par sa détresse. Jamais auparavant il n’a ressenti une douleur aussi intense.

Les autres l’ont rejoint discrètement. Ils se tiennent debout derrière lui, et assistent à la tragédie sans oser intervenir, chacun en proie à ses propres émotions. Un sanglot étouffé se fait entendre. Mique est agenouillé à ses côtés, une main sur son lobe d’oreille, le visage tourné vers le sol.

Les minutes s’étirent. L’air est lourd. Le silence est accablant.

Mais brusquement, Klaus relève la tête. Son visage est rouge et couvert de larmes, il a du sang sur le front, là où il s’est appuyé contre la tempe de son ami. Il a cru entendre… Ou bien c’est son imagination… ? Il scrute le visage qu’il tient dans sa main, à la recherche du moindre mouvement, même infime.

Et à nouveau, un râle très faible, presque imperceptible, s’échappe de la bouche de Doug. Le cœur de Klaus bondit dans sa poitrine. Il n’ose pas y croire.

« Doug ? Doug tu m’entends ?? »

Les autres, brutalement tirés de leurs pensées, échangent des regards confus. Mique pose sa main sur l’épaule de Klaus.

« Euh, Klaus… Il… »

Klaus se tourne vers lui avec violence, le corps tremblant d’excitation et les yeux écarquillés, Doug toujours dans ses bras.

« Je l’ai entendu respirer ! J’ai pas rêvé, je l’ai entendu !! »

« QUOI ? » la voix de John s’élève de l’arrière du groupe. Il se précipite aux côtés de Klaus et Mique, et palpe le cou de Doug, à la recherche d’un pouls, tiraillé entre l’espoir et la peur.

Tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui. L’attente est interminable. Personne ne bouge.

Et puis, lentement, son visage s’éclaire d’un large sourire.

« C’est très faible, mais il est bien vivant !! » Il se tourne vers Klaus, puis vers les autres. « IL EST VIVANT LES GARS !!! »

Cette annonce a l’effet d’une bombe. En l’espace d’une seconde l’atmosphère change radicalement. Tout le monde hurle en même temps. Les larmes de tristesse se changent en larmes de soulagement. Pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps ils ont cru voir disparaître un des leurs, et cette alternance d’émotions contradictoires leur fait perdre le contrôle.

Klaus soulève le corps de son ami dans ses bras, John lui tenant toujours la tête. Mique, à leurs côtés, est hystérique. « IL FAUT LE SORTIR DE LÀ ! » Au milieu de la cohue, Stève parvient à garder son sang froid. « John, emmène-les dans les bâtiments d’Hero Corp, l’aile de l’hôpital est encore intacte ! »

Sans hésiter John empoigne Klaus, se concentre, et…

SHWOOP

Une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce, puis s’éteint aussi vite qu’elle est apparue.

Mique reste seul là où ils étaient quatre, légèrement sonné.

La pression retombe, des cris de joie retentissent, des larmes coulent, tous s’étreignent.


	2. Chapter 2

« On a fait une fête de malade hier soir ! T’aurais dû voir ça ! Après tout, c’est pas tous les jours la fin du monde, hein, on a bien le droit de profiter un peu ! On a fouillé les réserves, et devine ce qu’on a trouvé ? Du champagne !! Et du bon en plus. Stan était tellement bourré, c’était trop drôle, tu sais comme il tient pas l’alcool. Il a essayé de convaincre une fougère qu’il était son petit neveu caché et qu’elle devait lui léguer toute sa fortune. Et puis après il est allé chouiner dans les bras de Burt parce que soit disant ses pouvoirs ne marchaient plus ! »

Un éclat de rire un peu forcé résonne dans la petite chambre d’hôpital. Klaus est assis sur une chaise et fait de son mieux pour se sentir à l’aise au milieu de cet environnement étranger. À côté de lui dans le lit, Doug est immobile, les yeux fermés, un épais bandage autour de la tête.

« D’ailleurs, tu savais qu’ils étaient ensemble maintenant ? Moi non, ça m’a un peu fait un choc, je m’y attendais pas. Mais bon, ils ont l’air heureux, c’est cool. » Il sourit franchement et contemple le visage impassible de son ami.

Le silence s’installe, entrecoupé par les « bips » réguliers de la machine de l’autre côté du lit, marquant les battements du cœur de Doug. L’infirmière lui a proposé de la mettre en silencieux, mais il a refusé. Le voir allongé ainsi lui rappelle un souvenir beaucoup trop frais et beaucoup trop douloureux, bien plus qu’il n’ose se l’admettre. Chaque « bip » le rassure. Non il ne rêve pas, Doug est bien là, vivant.

Mais inconscient.

Son sourire s'efface.

« John et moi, on voulait rester avec toi pendant l’opération, tu sais, mais les médecins nous ont forcés à sortir. Il paraît que ça a duré plusieurs heures… Hier matin on n’a pas pu venir non plus. Ils nous ont vite fait dit que ça allait, mais c’est tout. Et puis après y’a eu réunion, soit disant que même si on a évité la fin du monde, y’a pas de temps à perdre, faut tout reconstruire et tout. Alors qu’on s’est quand même tapé tout le boulot, hein ! »

Au matin, le chirurgien les a trouvés par terre dans le couloir, affalés l’un sur l’autre et profondément endormis. Ils avaient bien essayé de résister au sommeil, mais l’épuisement a fini par prendre le dessus. Burt, en tant que Président mais surtout en tant qu’ami, s’est chargé de les récupérer, et les a gentiment mais fermement traînés jusque dans l’amphithéâtre d’Hero Corp pour une réunion d’urgence avec tous les autres survivants. Officiellement, c’était pour planifier la suite sans perdre de temps. Mais Klaus se doutait bien que le but était surtout de garder leurs esprits occupés en attendant le réveil de Doug.

Le soir, après avoir été informés que ses jours n’étaient plus en danger, ils ont décidé de fêter ça dignement. Des feux ont été allumés dans un des jardins de la ville, des caisses de bouteilles ont été tirées des réserves, une guitare est apparue, et la fête s’est prolongée jusque tard dans la nuit. Malgré l’euphorie ambiante, Klaus, lui, n’a pas vraiment eu le cœur à s’amuser. Il a partagé quelques verres et quelques blagues avec ses amis, mais sans grande conviction, et à la première opportunité il s’est discrètement éclipsé pour aller prendre un peu de repos. Accablé de fatigue, le sommeil l’a emporté immédiatement. Il s’est réveillé en sursaut aux premières lueurs du jour, le front moite de sueur, troublé par un cauchemar, et, incapable se rendormir, il a décidé de se rendre enfin au chevet de son ami.

« Donc voilà, j’suis désolé de pas être venu plus tôt… »

Le silence s’installe à nouveau dans la pièce. Derrière la porte fermée, il entend des gens marcher dans le couloir, des voix étouffées, quelqu’un qui tousse au loin.

Klaus baisse le regard vers le lit. Sa bonne humeur s’est complètement évaporée.

« Ils ont décidé de reconstruire le Village, aussi. Enfin, pour ceux qui veulent, hein, sinon on peut garder nos maisons actuelles. D’ailleurs… J’espère que ça te dérange pas mais… euh… je suis revenu chez toi. J’avais gardé la clef, alors je… Enfin, John est avec Héléna maintenant, et du coup j’avais plus vraiment d’endroit où me poser, donc… Je me suis dit qu’en attendant qu’ils aient reconstruit ma maison d’avant, je pouvais peut-être rester un peu… Si ça t’embête pas… »

Silence. Il espère une réponse, mais il sait qu’elle ne viendra pas.

Il reste là plusieurs minutes. Les « bips » marquent le temps. Dehors il fait beau. Les rayons du soleil matinal commencent doucement à réchauffer la chambre. Un oiseau passe devant la fenêtre. Tout est paisible. Il essaie de se laisser gagner par ce calme ambiant, mais reste empêtré dans le désordre de ses sentiments. 

Plus tôt, lorsqu’il est entré en titubant, épuisé, dans la maison qu’il partageait avec Doug avant d’être forcé d’emménager avec John, sa seule pensée a été pour le lit, son lit, et il s’est effondré sans même remarquer que toute la chambre était restée exactement comme il l’avait laissée trois mois auparavant. Mais à l’idée d’y retourner au grand jour, et de s’y trouver seul face à lui-même, sa gorge se serre. Il s’en est toujours voulu d’avoir laissé Doug à ce moment-là, comme s’il avait abandonné son ami une fois de plus. À cela s’ajoutent maintenant de nouvelles émotions. La douleur d’avoir failli le perdre. Le soulagement. L’inquiétude.

Un bruit dans le couloir le tire de ses pensées. Il se lève, brusquement.

« Bon allez. J’ai du boulot. Je repasserai te voir plus tard, ok ? Repose-toi bien et, euh, voilà… »

Debout près du lit, les bras ballants, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire de lui-même.

Un peu gauchement, il s’avance à contrecœur vers la porte, laisse son regard s’attarder une dernière fois sur Doug, et sort.

 

***

 

Noir.

Il n’y a rien d’autre autour de lui que l’obscurité la plus absolue. Elle oppresse, écrase, comprime. Il n’arrive pas à respirer. Même penser est douloureux.

« Je suis où ? Il se passe quoi ?! »

Il essaie de lutter, mais la pesanteur l’emporte. Il sent sa conscience engourdie s’enfoncer progressivement dans cet océan sans fin.

Plus rien.

Noir.


	3. Chapter 3

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Assis derrière son bureau, Burt referme le stylo avec lequel il était en train d’écrire et affiche un sourire accueillant. La lumière blanche, presque électrique, du matin inonde la vaste pièce dont les murs sont couverts par des étagères chargées de classeurs, de livres et de documents en tout genre. Mique a passé la tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, l’inquiétude clairement lisible sur son visage.

« Bonjour Mique. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça va oui, merci. J’espère que je ne te dérange pas… »

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? »

« C’est… à propos de Doug. C’est un peu délicat, et je suis pas vraiment sûr que tu… euh… »

Burt ne répond rien mais hoche doucement la tête, pour l’encourager. Il pose ses coudes sur le bureau et son menton sur ses mains, pleinement attentif.

Mique s’est assis sur la chaise face à lui et fixe le stylo, n’osant pas lever les yeux.

« Tu sais, j’étais là quand il… Quand il…. Je veux dire, j’ai entendu ses… Ses dernières pensées… Et puis quand on y est retournés, avec Klaus et tout le monde, et que… »

Il fait un geste vague de la main. Burt acquiesce.

« Enfin bref tu vois, t’étais là aussi… J’ai de nouveau écouté à ce moment-là. Et… je n’ai rien entendu… Absolument rien. C’est peut-être mon pouvoir qui déconnait, hein, et je vois pas trop ce que tu peux y faire, j’en suis conscient, mais bon, je me suis dit que c’était probablement important, qu’il valait mieux prévenir quelqu’un, et… enfin… voilà… »

Mique se tait et le fixe, incertain.

Burt se recule dans son fauteuil, et prend le temps de digérer cette information. Si Mique a raison, alors ça veut dire que… Il sent l’appréhension monter en lui et inspire profondément, luttant pour garder un visage rassurant. Entre sa nouvelle vie de père à assumer et la culpabilité qu’il porte pour son rôle dans toute cette histoire, Mique n’a pas vraiment besoin d’un souci en plus.

« Merci, tu as bien fait de m’en parler. Ne te tracasse plus avec ça maintenant. »

« Tu crois qu’on peut faire quelque chose ? »

Burt secoue la tête. Si seulement Mary était là…

« Malheureusement, ça ne dépend plus de nous… »

Cela fait aujourd’hui neuf jours que Doug est à l’hôpital et, même si les médecins ont réussi à soigner la blessure de son front et que la cicatrisation est en bonne voie, ça ne fait pas tout. Et s’il ne se réveillait jamais… ?

Il est tiré de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge.

« Bon, ben, euh… Je vais te laisser Burt, tu as sûrement beaucoup de travail, avec la reconstruction et tout ça… »

« Ah. Oui, pardon. Merci d’être passé. On se voit cet après-midi à la réunion ? »

« Oui. À plus tard. »

« À plus tard. »

Une fois seul, il prend son visage dans ses mains et soupire. Le silence qui s’installe dans la pièce n’est troublé que par le martèlement de la pluie sur les fenêtres. À travers les gouttes, on distingue les arbres du jardin en contrebas, leur feuillage d’un vert éclatant au milieu des bâtiments gris.

Il repense à Klaus, qu’il a croisé hier soir en rentrant chez lui. Malgré sa bonne humeur apparente, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Les cernes qui s’étirent sous ses yeux en disent long sur l’état de ses nuits. Sa démarche même est modifiée, comme s’il transportait avec lui un lourd fardeau. Et il paraît que sur le chantier qu’il dirige il fait preuve d’un tempérament difficile, s’emportant facilement. John aussi est dans un état pitoyable, mais heureusement il a Héléna pour l’aider. Et même Claudine s’est adoucie à son égard. Klaus, lui, est seul. Burt pense aussi à Stève, séparé de Mary pendant si longtemps, remplacé par son clone, et qui n’a même pas pu faire ses adieux. Les pensées de Burt dérivent malgré lui vers Stan. Il ne peut s’empêcher de réaliser la chance qu’il a de l’avoir à ses côtés, d’avoir, au milieu de tous ces évènements, trouvé l’amour. Des frissons lui chatouillent l’estomac et un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Mais il se reprend vite. Ce n’est pas le moment. Ses amis ont besoin de lui.

Il ouvre un tiroir et en sort une clef, qu’il considère un moment, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Donner une nouvelle occupation à Klaus ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, mais ça… ? Et quelle va être sa réaction ? Il est tiraillé un moment par le doute, mais il parvient finalement à rassembler son courage et à se décider.

D’un geste déterminé, il pose la clef sur son bureau, la regarde une dernière fois, puis saisit son téléphone.

 

 

Talonné par un Klaus de mauvaise humeur, Burt traverse des couloirs et monte des escaliers, le menant jusqu’à une porte banale dans un recoin oublié des locaux d’Hero Corp. Là il sort de sa poche une clef, ouvre, et… hésite. Est-ce qu’il ne devrait pas lui en parler avant ? Le préparer au choc ? Derrière lui Klaus grogne, clairement irrité par cette perte de temps, et le pousse pour rentrer dans la pièce. Pris de court, Burt ne peut que le suivre. Il trouve l’interrupteur, et les néons du plafond clignotent un moment avant de projeter une lumière blanche et fade.

La pièce est grande, sans âme. Le long des murs s’alignent des bureaux et des ordinateurs, tous identiques, couverts de poussière. Au centre se tient une maquette de la ville, et derrière celle-ci, face à la porte, une alcôve arrondie aux murs tapissés de grands écrans.

Et dans un coin sur leur gauche, affalé sur une chaise…

Doug.

Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vide, sa tête penchée sur le côté, et son visage paraît un peu crispé, mais seuls les fils électriques qui sortent de sous sa veste permettent de deviner que c’est le clone qui se tient là et non le vrai.

Klaus manque de tomber sous le coup de la surprise et se rattrape de justesse à une table, les articulations de ses doigts blanchissant sous l’effort. Burt est resté derrière lui et ne voit pas son visage, mais il entend sa respiration saccadée, et devine les pensées qui l’agitent. Il n’ose pas intervenir.

Puis brusquement, Klaus se retourne vers lui, son visage contorsionné par la colère. Il le saisit par sa veste et le plaque violemment contre le mur, le choc faisant tinter la chaînette accrochée à son épaule.

« C’EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?? ÇA T’AMUSE ??! »

Burt tente de garder son calme. Il a beau être Acid-man, il sait que si les choses s’enveniment il ne fera pas le poids face à l’homme le plus fort du monde, hors de lui en prime. Au fond de lui la panique pointe le bout de son nez, et, l’espace d’une seconde, le doute revient le hanter. Mais il se ressaisit. Il doit arriver à le raisonner.

« Klaus, écoute-moi, c’est son clone. Il devait être détruit, comme tous les autres, mais je suis intervenu pour le récupérer. Il n’y en a qu’un seul. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu aimerais… Je sais pas… Mais je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… »

Klaus le fixe, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes qui menacent de déborder, la mâchoire serrée. Il ne le lâche pas, mais semble l’écouter.

Burt lui prend doucement les poignets.

« Les clones sont reprogrammables, tu sais. Mais si tu préfères, je peux m’occuper de le faire détruire comme c’était prévu, personne d’autre ne sera au courant, et tu n’en entendras plus jamais parler. »

Dans ses mains, les bras de Klaus tremblent sous le coup des émotions qu’il peine à contrôler. Burt adoucit encore sa voix.

« Je suis désolé Klaus. Mais… Si jamais… Doug ne se réveille pas… »

C’est la goutte de trop. Les poings toujours soudés à la veste de Burt, Klaus laisse lourdement tomber sa tête sur l’épaule du plus petit, et pleure sans retenue. Burt le serre dans ses bras, ému lui aussi. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulent dans un silence entrecoupé de sanglots, Klaus submergé par le chagrin et Burt tentant de le réconforter comme il le peut.

Au bout d’un long moment, Klaus se redresse en reniflant, ses yeux bouffis rivés sur le sol, puis s’essuie gauchement le visage avec ses mains, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Désolé. »

« T’inquiète pas. »

« T’en parles à personne, hein. »

« Promis. »

Une pause. Klaus prend un moment pour rassembler son courage et reprendre son souffle, puis s’avance vers le clone en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder son visage. Il s’agenouille devant lui et inspecte minutieusement les fils électriques. Burt, lui, est resté en retrait près de la porte.

Le silence s’étire pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d’être brisé par la voix de Klaus, rauque et tendue.

« Je pense que je devrais pouvoir le réparer. »

« Tu as tout le matériel nécessaire ? »

Il renifle. « Ouais je crois. »

« Ok. Je te laisse la clef sur la table, ici. Cette pièce n’est plus utilisée, donc tu peux rester là si tu veux, personne ne viendra te déranger... Klaus, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande moi, ma porte est toujours ouverte. »

Pas de réponse. Klaus, concentré, s’est déjà mis au travail. Soulagé, Burt observe un moment le tableau qui s’offre à lui, et ne peut s’empêcher d’être saisi par l’intimité qui se dégage de la scène. Il découvre chez Klaus une douceur qu’il ne lui connaissait pas. Et il a la nette sensation d’être de trop.

Gêné, il se retourne pour partir, laissant son ami s’affairer seul.

« Burt ? »

« Oui ? »

« ….Merci. »

« Je t’en prie. » Il sourit tristement, puis referme la porte derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

« Et tu devineras jamais qui on a retrouvé aujourd’hui ! Araignée-man ! Tu te rends compte ?! Sérieusement, je sais pas comment il a fait pour s’en sortir, avec l’explosion du bunker et tout le reste, mais ce matin des gars l’ont vu arriver par l’entrée ouest, et tout à l’heure il s’est pointé dans les bureaux, l’air de rien. Bon par contre c’est toujours un gros con, hein, il continue à mettre des gifles à tous ceux qui lui parlent, du coup on n’arrive pas trop à savoir ce qu’il fout là. Mais quand même, ça fait plaisir, entre lui et Dan, ça en fait deux de plus cette semaine ! »

Un grand sourire illumine le visage de Klaus. Il a le coude posé sur le lit, sa main supportant sa tête, et il est affalé en travers de la chaise, les jambes d’un côté et le corps de l’autre. Dans le lit, Doug est toujours immobile. Le bandage autour de son front a disparu depuis quelques jours déjà, laissant à l’air libre une cicatrice rougeâtre et des points chirurgicaux.

« D’ailleurs Dan est venu réparer ta machine à café, l’autre jour. Il me donne toujours autant la gerbe, mais lui au moins il sert à quelque chose, c’est pas comme Araignée-man ! Et t’inquiète pas pour la machine à café, hein, elle marche nickel maintenant. »

Klaus s’arrête un moment et se force à étudier le visage de son ami. Comme à chaque fois qu’il le regarde, malgré lui  son estomac se serre et d’autres images lui reviennent en tête : le trou béant sur son front, la pâleur de ses joues, le sang dans ses cheveux, sur le sol, qui colle aux mains, qui s’incruste sous les ongles, qui tâche les vêtements, et l’odeur, qui le poursuit pendant des jours, qui reste même après la douche la plus consciencieuse, …

Sa respiration s’est accélérée sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Il se ressaisit et s’efforce de bannir cette vision de son esprit, de revenir au présent. Elle finit par s’estomper progressivement. Ça compte comme une petite victoire, non… ?

Cela fait près de deux semaines maintenant, et la culpabilité le poursuit constamment. Seule une activité intense arrive à chasser temporairement ses idées noires, mais le répit est de courte durée. Et il est épuisé. Il sait qu’il ne pourra pas continuer longtemps à ce rythme.

Il sait aussi que certains de ses amis commencent à abandonner l’espoir de revoir Doug un jour. Pour Klaus, c’est impossible. Il va revenir, c’est sûr, il faut juste patienter encore un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Et tout ira bien, comme avant. Après tout, c’est Doug. C’est plus que son meilleur ami, c’est… Doug, quoi. Et Doug ne le laisserait pas seul comme ça pendant si longtemps. Alors en attendant, il se jette à fond dans le travail de reconstruction, dans la réparation du clone, dans la musculation… Lors de ses visites quotidiennes à l’hôpital, il fait de son mieux pour rayonner de bonne humeur et pour se concentrer sur le positif. Car, tout au fond de lui, presque inconsciemment, il espère secrètement que Doug l’entende et que sa voix le guide sur le chemin du retour. Mais jamais il n’oserait l’avouer, ni à lui-même, ni à personne d’autre. Il a trop peur qu’on se moque de lui, qu’on l’accuse de vouloir pécho Doug, alors que carrément pas.

Son regard est toujours fixé sur le visage impassible de son ami. Son sourire et sa bonne humeur se sont complètement envolés.

Après quelques minutes d’un silence chargé, la porte s’ouvre soudainement sur Stève. Il s’interrompt à la vue de Klaus, qui s’est hâtivement redressé sur sa chaise.

« Ah… Désolé, je savais pas que t’étais là. Je repasserai plus tard. »

« Non mais reste, j’allais bientôt partir de toute façon... Tiens. » Klaus lui indique une deuxième chaise à côté de lui, sur laquelle Stève vient s’installer.

« Ça a l’air d’aller un peu mieux non ? » Le ton de sa voix est léger, mais Stève ne peut cacher l’inquiétude sur son visage.

« Ouais. Un peu. Apparemment ils vont bientôt lui enlever les points. »

« Ah c’est bien ça, c’est bien… »

Un temps.

« Et sinon… Toujours pas de…. ? »

« ….Non. »

Stève soupire, l’air abattu. Klaus aimerait pouvoir le réconforter, mais il n’arrive pas à retrouver sa bonne humeur, même feinte. Alors le silence se prolonge longuement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Le bourdonnement des néons emplit l’espace. On entend des rires lointains venant d’une chambre voisine.

Stève finit par reprendre la parole. Sa voix est basse, chargée d’émotion.

« C’est dur hein… C’est dur de ne plus avoir sa moitié… »

À ces mots les joues de Klaus s’empourprent et son corps se crispe. Les yeux rivés sur le lit, il s’apprête à répondre, à bafouiller que non, c’est pas du tout comme ça entre eux, c’est pas ce qu’il croit, mais Stève continue sans y prêter attention.

« On vit sa vie sans réfléchir, en se disant qu’ils seront toujours à nos côtés, sans se rendre compte de la chance qu’on a… Et c’est seulement quand on peut plus rien faire qu’on réalise ce qu’on a perdu… J’me sens con de dire ça, mais c’est vrai. Si j’avais su pour… pour Mary… Y’a tellement de choses que j’aurais fait différemment, tu sais… » Il s’interrompt un instant, et inspire profondément pour ravaler son chagrin. « Mais toi, faut pas que tu perdes espoir, ok, faut juste être patient, mais il va revenir, hein, j’en suis sûr. » Il pose une main sur l’épaule de Klaus et tente un sourire, sans vraiment y arriver.

Klaus, lui, fixe intensément ses propres poings serrés. Les paroles de Stève l’ont troublé, et dans son esprit ses pensées s’emmêlent. La pièce lui semble maintenant minuscule, oppressante. Sa poitrine est serrée. Il a besoin d’air.

Il se lève brusquement.

« Euh… désolé Stève mais faut que j’y aille. On se voit plus tard. »

Il se précipite dehors sans attendre une réponse.

 

***

 

Noir.

Il fait toujours aussi sombre, mais la pesanteur est cette fois un peu moins oppressante.

Il a l’impression d’être un insecte pris dans une goutte d’eau, en proie à un ennemi invisible mais insurmontable.

La panique s’empare de lui, il a envie d’hurler, de se débattre, mais rien ne se passe. Il ne sent même pas son propre corps.

« Mais merde, je suis où là ?? Y’a quelqu’un ??! »

Dans le silence assourdissant, il lui semble percevoir un son très lointain. Comme… Une mélodie ?

Une bouffée d’espoir monte en lui et il redouble d’efforts pour essayer de se dégager, mais toujours en vain.

Épuisé, il finit par abdiquer, et se laisse emporter par l’obscurité.

Noir.

 


	5. Chapter 5

« Oui, mais si on les met là, il faudra construire une nouvelle route… » Burt se gratte la barbe, pensif.

Dans la grande salle, lui et Stan sont occupés à étudier un coin de la maquette, examinant les diverses possibilités pour aménager de nouveaux logements sur la rive sud. Avec tous les super-vilains qui ont choisi de rejoindre leurs rangs, ils commencent à être à l’étroit dans leurs installations actuelles. Derrière eux, le clone de Doug se tient debout tandis que Klaus travaille sur les branchements au niveau de sa hanche.

Burt et Stan auraient pu travailler ailleurs, d’autant qu’une autre maquette de la ville, plus grande encore, occupe le hall d’entrée du quartier général d’Hero Corp. Mais depuis que Klaus a commencé à réparer Doug 2, Burt croit avoir remarqué un petit changement. Il lui paraît moins fatigué, peut-être même un peu plus enjoué, pas vraiment le Klaus d’avant, mais un léger mieux tout de même. Donc Burt a profité d’une « réunion » avec Stan pour venir lui tenir discrètement compagnie. Stan a mis un peu de temps à comprendre la situation et à accepter de le suivre dans cette idée, mais il s’est finalement pris au jeu, lançant même un mot d’encouragement à Klaus de temps en temps. Burt lui en est profondément reconnaissant.

« PUTAIN ! »

Une faible explosion les fait sursauter et interrompt leur conversation. Curieux, ils s’approchent de Klaus.

« Ça marche ? »

Klaus grimace et leur montre sa main légèrement brûlée, puis retourne s’affairer sur les branchements.

« Doug, pourquoi tu cries tout le temps ? »

« MAIS JE CRIE PAS TOUT LE TEMPS, C’EST VOUS QUI ARRÊTEZ PAS DE ME FAIRE CHIER, MERDE ! »

La voix est distordue au départ, mais avec quelques réglages Klaus arrive à retrouver la fréquence et la tonalité exactes. Le clone, vexé, part vers le fond de la salle. Les trois autres échangent des sourires triomphants. Burt sent une bouffée d’espoir monter en lui. Tout n’est peut-être pas perdu. Entendre de nouveau la voix de Doug, même reproduite par une machine, lui fait un bien fou. Son idée n’était peut-être pas si mauvaise finalement...

Mais la victoire est de courte durée. À l’arrière de la salle, Doug 2 est en train de se jeter contre les murs, le bruit des vérins qui actionnent ses articulations clairement audible. Leur joie se dissipe bien vite. Klaus pousse un profond soupir, visiblement découragé. Le travail qu’il lui reste encore à accomplir est titanesque, chaque fonction du clone réparée amenant son lot de nouveaux dysfonctionnements, et il lui semble qu’il n’en verra jamais la fin.

Burt a un pincement au cœur. Il tapote gentiment l’épaule de Klaus en lui adressant un sourire compatissant, ils échangent un regard, puis Klaus, résigné, se remet au travail. Burt et Stan, eux, retournent à la maquette.

Burt ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que si le vrai Doug était là, les choses seraient bien plus simples… Avec chaque jour qui passe, malgré tout, son espoir de le revoir un jour s’amenuise. Il s’efforce quotidiennement de chasser cette idée de sa tête, de conserver son sourire et sa bonne humeur, pour ne pas alourdir l’atmosphère, pour ne pas rappeler à Klaus la tristesse de la situation.

Mais cette absence lui pèse. Hier encore, il a dû gérer un conflit avec des civils pour lequel il aurait bien eu besoin d’un avocat compétent, et il n’a pas pu s’empêcher de penser à son ami. Mais surtout, il se rappelle avec nostalgie des discussions qu’il leur arrivait de partager. Il a toujours eu une affection particulière pour Doug, depuis leur rencontre, lui qui était la risée du Village à cause de ses pouvoirs amoindris, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui comprenait et partageait ses problèmes. Et, pour être honnête, même ses coups de gueule incessants lui manquent.

Mais, pour lui, le pire est le sentiment d’impuissance qui le ronge. Savoir que l’un des siens se tient entre la vie et la mort sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire lui est insupportable.

Il sent sa poitrine se contracter et des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Presque timidement, il pose une main dans le dos de Stan, et vient loger sa tête dans le creux de son cou, comme s’il s’accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Stan l’embrasse tendrement sur le front et le serre dans ses bras, ému à son tour.

 


	6. Chapter 6

« Et derrière ça on voudrait construire un terrain de sport, mais on n’en a pas encore parlé à Captain Sports Extrêmes, donc on attend de voir ses idées pour être vraiment fixés. D’ailleurs, finalement il a décidé de rester avec Stève pour l’aider à s’occuper des gamins dans son école de super héros, vu que ça s’était bien passé la dernière fois… »

Klaus, affalé sur sa chaise, continue le récit de sa journée. De l’autre côté du lit, John, lui, est beaucoup moins détendu. Il essaie de se rassurer en se disant que Klaus vient tous les jours, qu’il a dû s’habituer à la situation et ne réalise même plus que Doug ne peut ni l’entendre ni lui répondre.

Mais pour lui c’est différent. Ce n’est que la troisième fois qu’il vient ici. La première, c’était le lendemain de l’opération. Il n’a pas pu rester longtemps, Cecil l’a appelé en urgence parce qu’ils avaient retrouvé la trace de Captain Trois-Rivières, et qu’il fallait mettre en place une expédition pour aller le chercher. La deuxième fois, une semaine plus tard, il a pris soin de ne pas être dérangé, mais la vue de son ami inerte, l’odeur de l’hôpital, le silence de la pièce, tout a contribué à le mettre terriblement mal à l’aise, et il a fui après quelques minutes à fixer le lit, les yeux chargés de larmes et l’estomac rongé par le remords. Il n’a pas cherché à y retourner par la suite. Et il s’en veut pour ça, aussi.

Cette fois, Kelly et lui ont passé l’après-midi au téléphone avec Valur pour échanger des informations, maintenant que le site d’Hero Corp en Islande a été rétabli, et sur le chemin du retour, il a croisé Klaus qui allait à l’hôpital. John a rassemblé son courage et a demandé à l’accompagner. Klaus a eu l’air ravi. Après tout, ça fait un mois aujourd’hui.

Un mois.

Et toujours aucun changement.

John ne peut pas s’empêcher de suivre des yeux la perfusion dans le bras de Doug, les fils qui sortent de sous les draps et le relient à la machine dont les « bips » incessants l’oppressent, la cicatrice sur son front qui le défigure. Toute la situation lui donne la nausée, il a envie d’hurler, de tout arracher, de partir en courant. Il serre les poings et ses ongles s’enfoncent dans ses mains, la douleur le ramenant un peu à la réalité. Il doit se ressaisir. Il doit le faire, au moins pour Klaus.

À cette pensée, il sent une nouvelle fois la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules. Il n’a jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi malheureux. John le connait bien, malgré sa façade enjouée il sait que Klaus est au plus bas. Et tout ça est de sa faute. S’il avait pu réagir à temps, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Au lieu de ça, il est resté figé sur place, et c’est Mique qui l’a sorti de sa torpeur par ses hurlements. Il a beau être un super héro, ses pouvoirs lui ont fait défaut au moment le plus important de tous. Et il n’arrive pas à se le pardonner.

Il secoue la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, et essaie de se concentrer sur la conversation.

« Et John est pas d’accord avec moi, lui il pense que laisser les cochons en liberté avec les vaches c’est pas un souci, mais moi je les connais les cochons, c’est des saloperies, si tu fais pas gaffe ils te bouffent un bras, alors t’imagines avec les vaches ?! Hein John ? »

Klaus se tourne vers lui, attendant une réponse.

« Hein ? Euh… Ouais, ouais, c'est clair. »

Klaus le dévisage brièvement, les sourcils froncés, une pointe d’inquiétude dans les yeux... Mais il reprend son monologue comme si de rien n’était.

John persévère encore quelques minutes, faisant de son mieux pour s’intéresser à ce que dit Klaus et s’efforçant de voir toute la scène différemment. Après tout, Doug est toujours vivant, et les docteurs ne perdent pas espoir qu’il se réveille un jour. Alors pourquoi lui s’est-il déjà résigné ?...

Ses efforts restent vains. Il finit par se lever, un peu maladroitement.

« Euh, désolé, Héléna m’attend, je lui avais promis de rentrer avant la nuit aujourd'hui… »

« Ah… Ouais, pas de souci. Moi aussi j’y vais de toute façon. Bon, bah, salut Doug, à demain ! »

« Salut Doug. » marmonne John.

Ils sortent du bâtiment sans échanger un mot et s’arrêtent devant l'entrée. Il fait déjà nuit noire. Dans le ciel dégagé les étoiles répondent aux lumières de la ville. L’air est un peu frais. Une douce odeur de cuisine flotte jusqu’à eux.

Klaus tente un sourire, un peu forcé.

« Bon, c’était sympa, hein ? »

« Ouais. »

« T’as pas dit grand-chose… »

« Euh… Non… Je suis crevé, ça compte ? »

Klaus le fixe un instant, semble hésiter, mais se ravise et enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« Ouais, ouais, t’inquiète... Allez, à demain ? »

« À demain. »

Il s’éloigne dans la pénombre. John regarde sa silhouette disparaitre progressivement. Il a envie de courir pour le rattraper, de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui demander pardon, d’alléger ce poids sur sa conscience. De lui parler, enfin. Mais ni lui ni Klaus n’ont jamais été bons à ça.

À la place, il baisse la tête, résigné, et se dirige d'un pas lourd vers la maison qu’ils partageaient encore récemment.

 

***

 

Noir.

L’obscurité, encore.

Ou presque. Cette fois, il a l’impression d’être enveloppé par un brouillard très épais et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité, il perçoit distinctement de la lumière. Une lumière diffuse, très faible et très lointaine, mais cela suffit à le rassurer. Un peu.

Des sensations nouvelles lui parviennent. Il y a un sol sous ses pieds, ni vraiment dur, ni vraiment mou. Il sent un vêtement sur lui, ample et lourd. Il fait frais, l’humidité le fait frissonner. Il entend comme un léger vent agitant des arbres.

Il inspire et l’air lui brûle les poumons. Il se sent… vivant ? Libre ?

Cette pensée le pousse en avant, les bras tendus devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis vivant, putain, JE SUIS VIVANT !! HÉ, Y’A QUELQU’UN ?? JE SUIS VIVAAANNT !!! »

Progressivement, le brouillard s’éclaircit, des contours apparaissent, des formes se dessinent autour de lui. Tiraillé entre l’espoir qui l’anime et la peur qui lui ronge l’estomac, il continue à avancer prudemment jusqu’à ce que la brume se soit complètement dissipée.

Il est dans une forêt.

Cette pensée l’apaise un peu. Une forêt, il connaît. Après tout, le Village était entouré par la forêt, et même s’il en avait peur au début, ce n’est rien comparé à ce qu’il a affronté depuis. Dans une forêt il y a souvent un cours d’eau, peut-être de la nourriture aussi, et il peut facilement se cacher ou grimper aux arbres s’il est attaqué. Ok. Tout va bien. Il respire profondément pour essayer de se calmer.

Penser au Village et à ses amis l’aide. Là où pour la première fois il s’est vraiment senti en sécurité, entouré par ses semblables, où aucun danger ne semblait plus pouvoir l’atteindre après ses démêlés avec la mafia, quand son seul souci était de savoir s’il ne devait jeter que des œufs sur la maison des civils ou s’il pouvait aussi jeter les poules…

« LES GARS, VOUS ÊTES LÀ ?? KLAUS ?? JOHN ?? MARY ??.... MIQUE ?? »

Aucune réponse.

Inquiet mais déterminé, il continue sa progression. Les manches et le bas de son vêtement noir s’accrochent aux branches. Il tire dessus avec agacement, impatient de retrouver les autres.

Il finit par déboucher sur un chemin. Un simple chemin de terre, couvert de feuilles mortes. Il a comme une impression de déjà-vu… À sa droite, le chemin et la forêt s’étirent sans qu’on ne puisse en voir la fin. À sa gauche, ils continuent sur quelques mètres, puis s’arrêtent brusquement, débouchant sur une route. Au loin, sur une colline, il discerne la silhouette imposante d’un château.

Oh.

Les souvenirs lui reviennent avec violence, et sa peur redouble d’intensité.

Ne surtout pas aller sur la route. Tout sauf la route.

Il se met à courir dans le sens opposé, essayant de s’en éloigner le plus possible.

« KLAUS ?? KLAUUS !?? KLAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUS T’ES OÙ MERDE??? »

Malgré le bruit de sa course, ses pieds martelant les feuilles au sol, sa respiration haletante, la corde autour de sa taille lui fouettant les jambes, il entend une mélodie. Quelqu’un est en train de jouer de la guitare dans les bois.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à la bizarrerie de la situation, il accélère en direction du son.

« KLAUS C’EST TOI ?? ATTENDS MOI J’ARRIVE, ME LAISSE PAS !! KLAAAAUUUS !!! »

Une voix inconnue s’élève en chantant :

«  _Tu as longtemps été perdu,_

_Oh, tu as lutté pour ta survie,_

_Mais maintenant que t’es ici,_

_Sais-tu au moins où aller ?_

_Oh ooooooh où aller ?_

_Yeah yeah où vas-tu comme ça ?_

_Pourquoi tu cours, arrête toi…_  »

Un peu plus loin devant lui, il distingue une silhouette au milieu des arbres et fonce vers elle.

« HÉ VOUS ÊTES QUI ?? AIDEZ-Mo—

Son pied se prend soudainement dans le bas de son vêtement, il voit le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse, et…

Noir.

 


	7. Chapter 7

« Et Captain Canada, si il continue à ouvrir sa grande gueule, j’vais lui coller une patate. Une bonne grosse patate. Il fera moins le malin après ça. »

Dans la salle de la maquette, Klaus est seul. Ou presque. Doug 2, désactivé, est allongé sur une table débarrassée de ses ordinateurs. Klaus, assis sur une chaise et penché sur le clone, s’affaire à réparer les connections dans l’articulation de l’épaule. À côté de lui, une bouteille d’alcool projette des reflets ambrés sur la table. Il ne sait pas exactement de quel alcool il s’agit, il a juste pris un carton au hasard dans la réserve en passant. La quatrième est déjà largement entamée et, pour être vraiment honnête, il commence à être très éméché.

Une décharge électrique lui mord soudain le doigt et interrompt son monologue.

« PUTAIN. »

Il jette son tournevis à travers la pièce.

« DE. MERDE. »

Une bouffée de colère monte en lui. Il prend son visage dans ses mains pour essayer de se calmer. En aura-t-il un jour fini avec ces réparations ? À chaque nouveau dysfonctionnement sa frustration s’intensifie, et il a de plus en plus envie d’abandonner le projet.

Il reste ainsi un moment, haletant. Puis, progressivement, la tristesse avec laquelle il vit depuis plusieurs semaines vient reprendre sa place.

Il pousse un profond soupir, se redresse lentement, et boit une longue gorgée qui lui brûle l'œsophage et le fait grimacer. Face à lui, les yeux du clone sont sans vie, son visage impassible. Pourtant, Klaus a l'impression qu'il le fixe du regard.

Dans son cerveau embrumé par l’alcool, tout se mélange, et des souvenirs inattendus remontent à la surface. La chaleur étouffante de l’été au Village, les pierres du chemin brûlantes sous ses pieds, le silence seulement brisé par le bourdonnement de quelques insectes, la lumière dorée à travers les feuilles des chênes, l’insouciance… Doug et lui avaient pris l’habitude de s’étendre à l’ombre des arbres derrière sa maison en attendant le retour de la fraîcheur, pour échanger des souvenirs de leur vie de super-héros, des histoires épiques de combats désespérés, d’ennemis impitoyables, de complots perfides, des capes claquant au vent et des toits de buildings. Doug adorait ces histoires. Klaus se souvient de son regard quand il racontait ses exploits, à la fois excité et admiratif. Dans ces moments là, Klaus se sentait invincible. Mais tout ça semble tellement loin maintenant…

Sa gorge se serre. Il émet un sanglot, malgré lui, qui résonne dans la grande salle vide.

« J'y arrive pas, Doug... J'essaie, j’te jure j'essaie, mais c'est trop dur. J’sais pas comment ils font les autres. Tu me manques... Tu me manques tellement. »

Il renifle et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Un poids immense lui écrase la poitrine, l’empêche de respirer.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça aussi? Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu? Fallait pas que t'y ailles seul, j'aurais dû venir avec toi. J'aurais pu l'empêcher... J'suis désolé. J'suis tellement désolé. »

Il ferme les yeux et se passe une main sur le visage. Son esprit ressasse en boucle les dernières paroles que Doug lui a adressées. ‘Va prévenir les autres, là c’est la merde !’ Pour une fois, Doug n’a pas hurlé comme à son habitude. L’ironie est presque comique. Pourquoi ne l’a-t-il pas arrêté ? Pourquoi ne l’a-t-il pas suivi et envoyé quelqu’un d’autre prévenir John à sa place ? Pourquoi… Il visualise la scène dans sa tête, courant vers l’usine, trouvant Mique, stoppant Goliath, combattant les clones avec Doug à ses côtés… Klaus les a vaincus en utilisant son pouvoir, son vrai pouvoir, et il aurait tellement voulu que Doug soit là pour voir ça. Il aurait été tellement fier de lui.

Il sanglote de plus belle.

« Me laisse pas tout seul ici, j't'en supplie. Je sais y'a John et les autres, mais c'est pas pareil, j'ai besoin de toi Doug, tu m'entends ?? J’peux pas vivre sans toi ! »

Sa voix est rauque. Submergé par ses sentiments, il agrippe le bras du clone et le secoue.

« Doug réponds moi, steuplait, me laisse pas, ME LAISSE PAS !! JE T'AIME DOUG, TU COMPRENDS ÇA ?! JE T'AIME, T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LAISSER !! »

Avec un gémissement il s'effondre, et son front s’écrase lourdement sur ses mains, toujours soudées au bras de Doug 2. Son corps est agité par des hoquets. De longues minutes passent avant qu’il n’arrive à regagner un semblant de calme et une respiration normale.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai retrouvé dans la forêt après le naufrage ? J’t'ai repoussé, comme un con, putain. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?... J'aurais dû te protéger. Et puis je t'ai encore abandonné après le monastère. J'ai paniqué, je savais plus quoi faire. Et là, encore une fois... J’suis tellement désolé. »

Il revoit la neige sur les arbres, il sent le froid sur ses joues, et puis des cris, le soulagement, des embrassades, et un aveu désespéré, jeté comme une bouteille à la mer, qu’il s’est empressé d’oublier, de refouler loin dans les tréfonds de sa conscience, par lâcheté, par honte.

Et pourtant…

Il redresse sa tête et fixe de nouveau les yeux vides face à lui. Il avance lentement une main qu’il pose avec douceur, presque avec tendresse, sur la joue du clone.

« Mais ça y est, j'ai compris maintenant. Si tu reviens, j'te promets, j'te laisserai plus jamais. Je t'aime Doug. Il faut que tu reviennes. Je t'aime. »

Il reste là un moment, à le regarder. Au fond de lui, malgré l’ivresse, malgré l’épuisement, malgré le désespoir, il pressent, sans vraiment le comprendre, que quelque chose s’est libéré dans son esprit.

Sa respiration s’est ralentie. Sa main est toujours posée sur la joue du clone. Instinctivement, il caresse doucement sa barbe, puis rapproche son visage, et dépose timidement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais ce contact inattendu avec la chair synthétique et froide le ramène brusquement à la réalité.

Il se recule d’un geste violent, trop violent, qui fait basculer sa chaise en arrière, et il se retrouve par terre, étalé sur le dos, un peu sonné.

Haletant, il reste immobile au sol le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ce qu'il vient de faire.

Un lourd sentiment de honte s’abat sur lui. Il se lève d’un trait, bousculant la chaise dans sa hâte, claque la porte, dévale les escaliers en courant, se rue vers la sortie du bâtiment, et déguerpit dans la nuit sous une pluie battante.


	8. Chapter 8

« Je suis revenu, tu vois… »

Assis sur la chaise, le dos droit, les poings serrés, Klaus tente un sourire forcé. Depuis son expérience nocturne, et alcoolisée, de l’avant-veille, il a subitement perdu son aisance habituelle.

Ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir-là l’a profondément ébranlé. Après être rentré chez lui, ou plutôt chez Doug, en plein cœur de la nuit, l’air hagard, la honte lui broyant les entrailles, il a passé presque deux jours enfermé dans le noir. C’est la première fois depuis six semaines que Klaus n’est pas venu à l’hôpital. Et il s’en veut. Terriblement. Mais cet isolement lui a permis de mettre au clair ses sentiments, de se trouver enfin, vraiment, face à lui-même.

Et maintenant, il en est sûr.

C’est cette assurance qui lui a donné la force de sortir, de revenir ici, d’affronter les regards inquiets de ses amis. Ne le voyant pas comme à son habitude au chantier, certains ont essayé de le contacter, mais apparemment Stève leur a bien fait comprendre qu’il fallait le laisser seul. Après tout, lui aussi est passé par là.

Malgré tout, en entrant dans la chambre qu’il connaît si bien maintenant, tout son courage s’est évaporé. La vue de Doug, inconscient, l’a déstabilisé et lui a rappelé l’image d’un autre Doug, tout aussi inconscient mais fait de métal et de plastique plutôt que de chair et d’os, et surtout son geste irréfléchi, sa course dans la nuit, sa panique.

Essayant de se ressaisir, Klaus inspecte le front de son ami. Une trace rouge indique encore l’endroit de la plaie.

« Il est cool ton pouvoir n’empêche. La peau dure, c’est quand même hyper pratique… »

Il soupire, et pose un coude sur le bord du lit, espérant sans trop y croire qu’une position plus décontractée l’aidera à se détendre. Après tout, c’est toujours le même Doug qui est là, il est con de se laisser impressionner comme ça. Il est l’homme le plus fort du monde, merde, pas une petite connasse ! Cette pensée lui redonne un peu d’assurance.

« Tu sais, je l’ai presque complètement récupéré, le mien… Mon vrai pouvoir je veux dire. Je sais, je l’aime pas, mais quand même... Je m’entraine tous les jours. C’est dur, mais je sens que ça revient bien. »

La première fois qu’il a vu son pouvoir de télékinésie, Doug venait d’arriver au Village depuis quelques jours. Le courant est tout de suite passé entre eux, et comme il n’avait pas encore de logement attitré, Klaus l’a hébergé temporairement. Un soir, pendant le repas, Doug lui a innocemment demandé de faire une démonstration. Il avait toujours admiré le légendaire Captain Lifting, et était honoré de rencontrer son petit-fils. Klaus a d’abord fermement refusé, mais a fini par céder. Depuis, Doug n’a jamais cessé de l’encourager, à sa manière, pour qu’il continue à s’en servir, lui soutenant que des capacités négligées s’affaiblissent et finissent par disparaître, et qu’il ne devait pas perdre un pouvoir aussi puissant. Ça l’énerve, mais Klaus sait que son ami a raison.

Et c’est grâce à ce pouvoir qu’il a pu stopper les clones. Doug aurait dû être là pour le voir.

Il fixe la main posée devant lui, entrouverte, presque comme une invitation. Délicatement, il la prend entre les siennes, ferme les yeux, et respire profondément.

« Tu me manques, Doug, tu sais ? Y’a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire. Mais pas comme ça. Je veux que tu m’entendes, pour de vrai, ok ? Alors reviens, et on pourra en parler. »

Autour de lui, tout est paisible. Il n’y a pas de bruit dans le couloir. Un chien aboie au loin. La lumière blanche du soleil à son zénith entre par la fenêtre ouverte et un léger courant d’air fait danser le rideau. Un nuage solitaire est posé dans le ciel. Il se laisse imprégner par cette atmosphère un moment. Cela lui rappelle son entraînement avec Captain Trois-Rivières.

Il sent le calme affluer en lui. Son aisance et sa loquacité habituelle lui reviennent progressivement.

Il se racle la gorge avant de reprendre d’une voix posée.

« Il paraît qu’ils ont réussi à localiser Jennifer, sa mère, et Miss Moore. Je sais pas trop comment ils ont fait… Mais John a déjà commencé à faire la gueule. Déjà qu’il est un peu bizarre depuis qu’Eshana est revenue, t’imagines comment ça va être après… Enfin j’avoue, je suis pas hyper ravi de revoir Miss Moore non plus. J’veux dire, c’est cool de retrouver des gens qu’on connaît, hein, et je l’aime bien quand même, mais bon… J’espère qu’elle va pas essayer de me re-pécho. » Il rit doucement. « Ah et aussi je t’avais pas dit, mais l’autre jour on a fait une blague à Kyle. Mique a- »

Un bruit soudain l’interrompt.

 

***

 

Blanc.

Tout est blanc à perte de vue. Le ciel chargé de nuages, le sol couvert d’une épaisse couche de neige, les flocons qui virevoltent autour de lui. L’air est glacial, immobile, presque palpable. Des arbres sans feuilles s’élèvent un peu partout. La clarté lui fait mal aux yeux.

Son pull bariolé ne lui offre que peu de protection contre le froid, et il se met à grelotter, les bras serrés autour de ses épaules, essayant tant bien que mal de se réchauffer.

Il balaie du regard la forêt qui l’entoure. Personne. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ?

« LES GARS ??.... Quelqu’un ??.... »

Désespéré, il se recroqueville au sol, le corps tremblant de froid et de peur. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, lui glaçant la peau.

« Venez me chercher… S’il vous plaît… »

Une branche craque derrière lui.

« Doug ? »

Il se retourne brusquement. À quelques pas de lui, debout dans la neige, un inconnu le fixe, une guitare dans les bras, et à ses côtés…

« Mary ?? »

Il se redresse d’un trait et bondit vers eux, un large sourire sur le visage.

« OH LA VACHE MARY JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENT DE TE VOIR !!! ET LES AUTRES ILS SONT OÙ ?? ILS SONT AVEC TOI ?? »

Emporté par sa soudaine euphorie, il va pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle l’arrête d’un geste, un sourire compatissant sur son visage.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Doug. Mais tu dois savoir où tu es, et pourquoi je suis là, non ? »

Il se fige, incertain. Ils étaient sur le bateau, il y a eu un naufrage, et il est coincé seul dans ces bois depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, pas vrai ?

Au fond de lui il sent que quelque chose ne colle pas. Il est déjà venu ici. Il a déjà vécu ça, sauf que ce n’est pas Mary qui l’a retrouvé. Et d’ailleurs…

L’impact de la réalisation le frappe de plein fouet. Vilain City, l’usine, les clones, la base sur la Lune, Goliath, la détonation… Et Mary.

« Mais, Mary, tu…. Tu es morte ? »

« Bah voilà, tu vois quand tu veux. »

« Et donc… Je… Je suis mort aussi, alors ?? MAIS C’EST PAS POSSIBLE ! J’AI ENCORE DES TRUCS À FAIRE ! JE DOIS LES AIDER !! ET LE-»

« Non, Doug, c’est terminé. Ils ont gagné. Le monde est en paix maintenant, il ne leur reste plus qu’à tout reconstruire. »

« Ah… C’est… C’est bien… » Il prend un moment pour digérer l’information. Il est soulagé, bien sûr, mais il y a aussi une légère pointe de déception dans sa voix. « Mais alors, tu veux dire que… Ils n’ont plus besoin de moi ? Tu es venue me chercher, c’est fini, c’est ça ? »

Elle sourit, amusée. « Ça, c’est à toi de le décider. Oui, je suis là pour te ramener avec moi, si c’est ce que tu veux. Sinon… »

Elle tend le bras pour désigner quelque chose derrière lui. Il se tourne, inquiet de ce qui l’attend.

Un peu plus loin entre les arbres, un rectangle d’un noir parfait, insondable, est apparu au milieu de la forêt, comme une porte donnant directement sur un trou noir.

Il fait instinctivement un pas en arrière et sent la panique monter en lui. Il sait exactement ce que c’est.

« Non ! Non, non non non non !! Mary aide moi, je veux pas retourner là-dedans ! » Il y a des sanglots dans sa voix.

Elle le regarde avec bienveillance. « Tu as le choix. »

À côté d’elle, l’homme à la guitare entame une mélodie enjouée.

«  _Mary est complètement décédée,_

_Mais toi tu peux encore décider, oh_

_Partir ou revenir,_

_C’est toi qui dois choisir._

_Ooh oooh, mais sache_

_Que d’un côté ou de l’autre,_

_Des amis sont là, ouais_

_Des amis, et-_ »

« Ça va, ça va, je crois qu’il a compris. » l’interrompt Mary.

Mais Doug ne peut empêcher son appréhension de s’intensifier après ce qu’il vient d’entendre.

« Attends. Y’en a d’autres qui sont, euh… Partis avec toi… ? Est-ce que… Klaus… ? »

Elle jette un regard rapide à celui qui se tient à ses côtés, maintenant occupé à se nettoyer les ongles avec son médiator, puis hausse les épaules avec un air faussement innocent.

« Ah, je suis désolée, ça je ne peux pas te le dire… » Mais son sourire complice et le clin d’œil qu’elle lui adresse discrètement trahissent sa pensée.

Bon. Il essaie de calmer sa peur, et se concentre pour faire le point. Partir avec Mary n’a pas l’air difficile ni douloureux, et pour être honnête, il en a un peu marre de sauver le monde et de se faire taper dessus. Non mais c’est vrai, quoi, merde ! Et surtout il n’a vraiment, mais vraiment aucune envie de s’enfoncer à nouveau dans cette obscurité poisseuse. Mais de l’autre côté, il y a ses amis. Klaus visiblement, John et les autres aussi, du moins il l’espère…

Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, serre les poings et redresse les épaules.

« Ok, c’est bon. »

« T’as décidé ? »

Inspiration, expiration. « Ouais. »

« Et alors ? »

Inspiration, expiration. Il ferme les yeux un instant, puis les rouvre et la fixe d’un air déterminé, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire en avant.

« Désolé Mary, mais… on se reverra une prochaine fois. »

Son visage s’éclaire d’un large sourire. « Parfait ! Alors vas-y ! »

Il hoche la tête puis, lentement, se retourne et s’avance en direction du rectangle noir, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler la terreur qui monte en lui. Son cœur semble vouloir jaillir de sa poitrine. S’il était Captain Sports Extrêmes il serait en train de se prendre le pouls.

« Doug, attends… »

« MAIS QUOI ? » Ok, c’était peut-être pas nécessaire de crier, là. Mais bon, vu la situation, c’est normal qu’il soit un peu tendu.

Les yeux de Mary sont pleins de nostalgie. « Tu leur feras un bisou de ma part, hein ? »

Il se détend un peu, et lui sourit à son tour. « Promis. Tu nous manques, Mary, tu sais… »

Elle baisse la tête, émue. Des accords de guitare résonnent à nouveau dans le silence de la forêt.

Il agite la main en signe d’adieu, puis se retourne, et…

Noir.

 

Tandis qu’il s’enfonce dans l’obscurité maintenant familière, la peur menace de le submerger. Et s’il n’arrivait pas à en trouver l’issue ? Et si les autres avaient eux aussi été tués ? Et si…

Il persiste malgré tout, luttant pour chasser ces idées sombres et se concentrer sur sa progression.

Petit à petit, il lui semble percevoir une voix, très lointaine. Revigoré, il redouble d’efforts pour l’atteindre, accélérant la cadence. La voix s’amplifie progressivement, et lui paraît de plus en plus familière. Il court en avant, des larmes lui piquent les yeux.

« Klaus ? Klaus, c’est toi ?? KLAUS ??? »

Et soudain…

Blanc.

 

***

 

« …aus ? »

C’est plus un râle qu’un mot, mais le son suffit à lui faire agripper le bras de Doug, tous ses muscles en tension, à l’affut du moindre bruit, n’osant pas y croire.

« Klaus ? »

Aucun doute possible cette fois, il a bien entendu son prénom. Et la voix de Doug. La voix de Doug qui l’appelle. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Doug ? DOUG ?? TU M’ENTENDS ??? »

Allongé dans le lit, Doug ouvre péniblement les yeux. La lumière blanche lui brûle la rétine. Son bras est comprimé par quelque chose qu’il n’arrive pas à déterminer. Tous ses sens sont attaqués. Un mal de tête lui broie le crâne. Il grimace. Il lui faut un moment avant de réaliser où il se trouve.

À côté de lui, Klaus ne contient plus sa joie. Il agrippe son ami et l’écrase dans un câlin digne d’un ours. Des larmes lui brouillent la vue.

« AH PUTAIN DOUG COMMENT J’SUIS TROP HEUREUX !! TU M’AS TELLEMENT MANQUÉ BORDEL !! J’TE LAISSERAI PLUS JAMAIS, J’TE PROMETS !! »

« ….Klaus… J’arrive…plus… à…res…pi… »

« Ah pardon. » Klaus lâche immédiatement le corps de Doug, qui s’affale sur l’oreiller, et il s’assied au bord du lit, maîtrisant difficilement son excitation.

Doug reprend laborieusement son souffle. Il est exténué, endolori, mais heureux, et soulagé d’être enfin de retour. « Toi aussi tu m’as manqué, Klaus. »

« Raah j’ai tellement de trucs à te raconter ! » Les mots et les émotions se bousculent dans la tête de Klaus. Ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, il s’interrompt. Les deux hommes se scrutent, leur visage illuminé d’un large sourire, leurs yeux embués. Le silence s’étire. Ils ont l’impression de se redécouvrir.

Après de longues minutes d’hésitation, Klaus se décide enfin. Il rassemble son courage et, d’un geste timide, prend la main de Doug dans les siennes.

« Faut que… je te dise un truc, d’abord. Un truc vraiment important. » Il a un air sérieux, solennel même. Doug, inquiet, le fixe, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu’un autre de leurs amis a rejoint Mary ?

« J’aurais dû te le dire y’a longtemps. Mais… j’étais pas sûr… j’osais pas… je… » Il inspire, expire, baisse le regard vers leurs mains entremêlées. « Doug, je, euh... Je t’aime. »

Voilà, c’est dit. Son cœur bat tellement fort que tout le bâtiment doit l’entendre. Il n’ose pas relever les yeux, craignant la réaction de son ami. Du dégoût ? Du rejet ? De la moquerie ? Même si Doug lui a déjà avoué ses sentiments il y a bien longtemps, les choses ont pu changer depuis. Quelques secondes passent, interminables.

« Ah ouais tu veux me pécho en fait. »

Honteux, Klaus relève brusquement la tête. « MAIS NAN TROP PAS ! »

Doug se fige sous l’effet du mensonge, et le visage de Klaus s’empourpre violemment. Il avait oublié ce pouvoir là.

Toujours crispé, Doug éclate de rire, puis se ressaisit devant le malaise évident de son ami. Une fois détendu, il lui pose gentiment une main sur la joue.

« Mais moi aussi, Klaus. Moi aussi je t’aime. » Sa voix est d’une douceur infinie.

Ils échangent un regard, l’un amusé, l’autre soulagé mais encore un peu vexé.

« T’aurais dû voir ta tête… ! »

« T’ES TROP CON PUTAIN. »

Klaus croise les bras et fait mine de bouder. Doug rit à nouveau, d’un rire franc, clair, sonore.

Vivant.

Heureux, plus qu’il ne l’a jamais été, il saisit le visage de Klaus de ses deux mains et l’attire à lui. Klaus se laisse emporter par le mouvement et l’enlace à son tour. Leurs yeux plongent l’un dans l’autre, leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs fronts se touchent, ils hésitent une fraction de seconde… Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec fougue.

Ils ont tellement de choses à rattraper.

Le soleil réchauffe la pièce. Dehors, un insecte bourdonne. Quelqu’un marche sur le chemin en gravier. Un vent léger agite les feuilles des arbres.

Le temps a repris son cours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le dernier chapitre!  
> Merci d'avoir tout lu <3  
> Un grand merci aussi à Halebop qui m'a beaucoup encouragée et sans qui je n'aurais probablement jamais fini cette fic *hug*  
> J'espère que c'est pas trop cheesy comme fin, mais j'avais besoin d'un truc tout gentil tout doux après avoir fait pleurer tous les personnages...  
> Je prévois un court épilogue qui se passerait un an après, qui sera écrit prochainement.  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à dire si des trucs vous ont plu/pas plu, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer :)  
> J'vous fais des bisous à tous!

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre!  
> Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! :)


End file.
